1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to tagging of media event and more specifically to systems and methods for displaying tag histories of media events.
2. Introduction
A conventional tag cloud or word cloud (or weighted list in visual design) generally provides a visual depiction of user-generated tags, metadata, or content of a web site or other on-line content. Tags in a tag cloud are usually single words and are normally listed alphabetically, and the importance of a tag is shown with font size or color. Thus, it is possible to find a tag alphabetically and by popularity. The tags can also provide hyperlinks that lead to content, at the web site or other web sites, which is associated with the tags.
Tag clouds can also be used to provide a summary of tags for other types of media events, such a teleconferences, video conferences, and television broadcasts, in real time or thereafter. For example, during a concert, users viewing the event can tag portions of the concert with tags such as “nice guitar solo”, “Hotel California”, or “MP3 available at iTunes”. Thereafter, the tags can be summarized as a tag cloud. Accordingly, a user can thereafter view the tag cloud and obtain a summary of the media event based on other users' tagging and the frequency and/or importance of the tags to these other users. Unfortunately, as tag clouds for media events are an offshoot of tag clouds for web sites and other on-line content, such tag clouds are typically limited to displaying an overall summary of tags associated with a media event.